


Игра в семью

by maybeheir



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cozy, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Иногда можно найти родственные души там, где не ожидаешь их обнаружить - и где ты точно знаешь, что не можешь их найти.





	Игра в семью

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Playing house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555242) by [maybeheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir)



> Original of Playing house, written a hell of a long time ago. Decided to post here as well.

Иногда он поражается их сходству. Светлые, почти белые от природы волосы, нечеловеческого лилового оттенка глаза, неуловимое сходство находилось даже в чертах лица. Порой их можно было принять за отца и дочь — если бы он не был уверен, что у него никогда не было дочери, и если бы она не знала точно, кто ее настоящий отец.

Прочие горожане, впрочем, легко покупались на эту иллюзию. Старушка Джози, к которой «дочка» иногда заходила, отзывалась о ней как о «прелестной девочке», и говорила, что «лучше дочки нельзя и желать».

Да и они сами с удовольствием подыгрывали. Называли это между собой «игрой в семью».

По утрам, когда они просыпались в одном доме, он всегда готовил завтрак на двоих. Она завязывала ему галстук своими тонкими, чуть прохладными пальцами. Когда она застала его с Карлосом — прекрасным, идеальным Карлосом — она ничуть не удивилась, а предложила сделать им кофе. Или чай — если того пожелает гость.

Позже он узнал о не менее прекрасной и идеальной Канайе.

Она была любознательна до города — порой он, как старший, шутил, что такими темпами и третий глаз появится. Кажется, эта возможность ее ничуть не смущала.

На Рождество она не появилась — к большому его огорчению. Вместо нее появился вязаный жилет, глядевший на нового хозяина всеми своими семьюдесятью вязаными глазами. К подарку прилагалась открытка с видом солнца цвета травы на фоне космоса — пустота с редким вкраплением звезд — и пожелания, написанные ее изящным почерком, ее лиловыми чернилами. В ответ он оставил ей открытку с видом зимнего города и кассету с записью погоды. Наутро оба подарка исчезли.

Она слушала его эфиры — те, которые попадали к ней, — а после обсуждала с ним. Она даже заинтересовалась Руководством Станции и жаждала с ним познакомиться, несмотря на все его увещевания. Взамен она иногда рассказывала о своих новостях, хоть и не любила распространяться. Чаще она делала прогнозы — касательно будущих событий и прочего — и очень редко ошибалась. Если бы Городской совет о ней узнал, он бы точно подумал о запрете практик ясновидения.

Однажды она появилась вусмерть пьяной. Нелепо хихикала, когда он пытался разуть ее, висла на шее, называла «папочкой», когда вообще могла это выговорить. И уснула на диване, стоило ее голове прикоснуться к подушке. Утро прошло в ванной и сдавленных всхлипываниях от стыда, хотя все знают, что запираться в ванной не всегда бывает безопасно — если только вы не прячетесь от вертолетов, разрисованных птицами, что намного хуже. Он едва не опоздал на работу тогда, пока пытался ее успокоить, а вернувшись домой, нашел на кухонном столе пространное письмо с извинениями и объяснениями. Разумеется, без нее самой.

Она знала имя Сесила, хотя и редко произносила его вслух — утверждала, что имена не всегда нужны. Не здесь и не сейчас.

Он не знал имени Роуз, хотя ему оно не было нужно. Ей нравилось откликаться на милое и немного нелепое Санни.


End file.
